Abused and Unloved
by The Dream Master
Summary: A sequel to my story Abused and in Love. Raven believes she has lost everything, and thinks her life is falling apart before her eyes. Old friends return, but will things ever be right again? Rated for language/violence/sexuality
1. Prologue

Author Note: Well, I've decided to make my triumphant return to . Been quite a while sinc eI wrote a story and put it here. However, I saw Teen Titans the other day, and it reminded me why I loved the show a lot, and then reminded me of my previous story, Abused and in Love. I always wanted to write a sequel, this time with a little more action, but with just as much drama and romance, and hopefully some of my old fans will come back and read this new story. I'm almost sure this story will tick off a few fans of my old story, but I promise to try and make it just as enjoyable as the first one was. The prologue will be short, but I'm going to try to extend my chapters as I go. So anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and now that it's over, defientely never will. :(

**Prologue:**

She sat upright in her bed. The things she saw in her dreams troubled her once again. It would be another sleepless night for Raven. She brushed her dark hair away from her forehead, the deep blue streaks now dyed in it fell back agains ther ears. She could feel the tears coming, just like they always did. She let out a whimper, and pulled the sheet to wipe away her tears and then tried to calm herself down.

He sat up next to her, and ran his hand down her back.

"What's the matter babe," he said softly, being completely sincere.

"It's nothing," she told him, "just a bad dream. Go back to bed."

He sat there for a second and watched her sob a little into the sheet, then laid back down and turned his back to her. Soon he was snoring loudly which managed to drown out the sound of her sobs. Raven fell back into bed and covered her face with the pillow. How had things changed so much in such a short time? Raven hated change more than most people. From the time she was little many people had tried to get her to change; teachers tried to persuade her to write light hearted fantasy instead of the dark poetry she liked writing, her extended family, who never once saw the horror her father put her through day in and day out for so many years, had tried to change how she dressed, caliming that she had become one of those "goth weirdos" and needed some color in her wardrobe and some sun on her skin once in a while, and then neighbors around town, who tried to convince her to act more cheery so that people wouldn't think she was a delinquent or some sort of freak. It had all soared past Raven who had been happy enough with how she was, even if she never showed. And Beast Boy loved her that way, the way she was when they first met, and certainly the way she had always been.

-xxx-

The morning came, and Raven awoke again. She had been dreaming something else when her alarm went off. She sat upright and looked at the time. The clock read 8:30 a.m.

She turned to him and said, "I was so scared. I had the most horrible dream that..."

But he was gone. He always was by that time. Raven wondered what had happened between them. She often began to wonder if there was another woman that he was seeing, or if he'd just simply fallen out of love with her. However, she could see his sincereity last night, and knew there had to be something genuine there. Then an even more startling revelation hit Raven: she was going insane. She wasn't bouncing off the walls, seeing things that weren't there insane, but she knew that the person who left this morning was not Beast Boy. The one last week was not him either, nor was the one two weeks before that before that. No matter how sincere they seemed, they had only acted nice and sincere to try and get one thing. She hadn't ever come close to what her and Beast Boy had, and now, not for the first time, she came to terms with the fact that Beast Boy was dead, and Raven knew he was never coming back.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends

A.N.: Well, I wonder if the prologue's ending came as a shock to anyone. If so it was written how I wanted it to. If not, I guess I have to try harder to keep my readers, assuming you're out there :P , interested. I have a plan for where the story is going, so stay tuned for many more surprises to come. I'll be introducing a new character soon, someone with the last name of Wayne, but it may not be the Wayne you are thinking of.

Chapter 1: Old Friends

"I wish you could stay here, forever, Raven, but I can't support both of us for long, and what if I go out there, to help those in need, and don't come back. What then?"

Beast Boy had said those words almost five years ago now. They were sixteen, sophmores in high school. B.B. was on top of his game in the hero world, but for what was essentially volunteer work, he didn't make much money at all. At the time, most of his money had come from his parents, whom were no longer living, but Raven did not find out this fact until much later. Raven thought quite a bit about that statement Beast Boy had made, and how Raven had believed that he was invincible, and would never fall to anyone.

The alarm was still ringing by 8:45 as Raven just lay there naked between the sheets of her bed, reminiscing about the better times.

"You little slut!" a voice screamed in her head suddenly, "All you want to do is fuck and get fucked! Just like I always told you!"

Even though it was all in her head, Raven covered her ears. She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted that voice to disappear forever.

"Dad, you fucking bastard, leave me alone. You aren't hear anymore. Leave me alone!" Raven cried out in her rough voice, forcing as much emotion as she could.

Raven almost always spoke without much excitment in her voice, putting as much empahsis on the happiest thing in the world as she did to the saddest thing in the world. At least, when she spoke to others that is how she spoke. From the days she spent pleading for her father not to raise the fist again, to the lighter times with Starfire and her friends, she had spoken just like that. Her voice would change when she was with Beast Boy though, showing him every possible emotion she was feeling. This awful voice in her head was the first time in many weeks she'd raised her voice or showed much emotion in it.

She put her hands up in the air so that her fingertips were level with her eyes. She remembered the alley, the place where she saved Beast Boy fromy dying, when she took out half of the Jump City Police Department with a burst of amazing power she never knew she had. After that time, she had never been able to use those powers again. When she felt sad, nothing turned over anymore. When she was angry, nothing every flew off the wall toward someone. She had wondered if her happiness with Beast Boy for so long had subsided the darkness inside of her. Of course Raven had lost the memories of her mother's death, and had never known she was truly responsible for what happened, and at that time she had had no reason beyond fear to use her powers. No matter what the case, nothing had happened in almost five years.

At 9:00 a.m. Raven finally climbed out of bed. It was cold for July, and Raven found herself moving faster than usual to get dressed. She pulled on pink pair of udnerwear and a bra to match, then rummaged through her closet, finally settling on a balck t-shirt with a long skirt, accompanied by some long black leggings. After getting the clothes on, she brushed her short hair straight down like it always was, then walke dout onto thebalcony of her apartment. She looked out across the city, seeing hundreds of cars filling the streets and people trying to go about their daily lives. This was Gotham City, and it was a very different place from Jump City.

Raven went in afte r afew minutes and sat down at the table. A bill for the apartment had been sitting there for three days now. She had the money for it, but the next one would be here soon, and she'd have to make more by then. Raven decided maybe it was time for her to look for a job. Just then her phone rang. Raven didn't get many phoen calls, and jumped up, startled by the ring. She picked up the phone carefully and put the reciever to he rear.

"Hello?" she questioned in her emotionless voice.

"Raven? Raven my friend?! Is it really you?!" a voice increasingly escalated in volume on the other end.

"Starfire?!" Raven said, almost sounding surprised.

"Raven, it is you! I have finally found you! I knew you ran away after everything that happened here, but I finally found you! And at agreat time too. Everything ha sbeen forgtten! After Beast Boy came back to the public a couple years ago, completely cured of his problems, the police here deemed the incident uncontrollable, and then the talk of a psychic girl began to make the officers involved seem more and more crazy the more the story circulated. The case has been closed, Raven, and now you are free of everything!" starfire could not control her excitment.

Raven was speechless. She knew B.B. had been forgiven for the events that happened years ago, but she never thought it would all just disappear completely. She felt happy, but the happiness soon faded with the realization that it was still too late. B.B. could never enjoy true freedom with her again. He could never see them change the name their apartment was registered to to their real names. He could never return to Jump City with her to visit her old friends. It was all still too late.

Starfire soon realized she had brought up Beast Boy and said, "Oh Rae, I'm sorry. I heard about the incident. I'm sorry I shouldn't..."

"It's ok Star," she said, tears pooling in her eyes, "you just got excited. Star, I want to see you, and everybody again, but can you call me back in a couple hours?"

"Yes Raven," she said, still trying to stay cheerful, "I have wonderful stories, including how I finally found you!"

Raven smiled and hung the phone up. Then she broke down and cried.


	3. Chapter 2: the Mall

(A.N.:Not much to say this time. Just hope anyone reading is enjoying the story so far. I have quite a few ideas, and I may run a paralell story to this one set in the same time and universe as this story, or even an alternate telling of this story, but I haven't decided yet. I've decided that since I alluded to superhumans becoming more and more common, some of our favorite heroes may show up without powers, but have allusions to their superhero counterparts in the real DC universe, and a certain Bat may show up as is later too. Enjoy!)

Raven looked around silently. People in bright colors passed by her laughing, swinging bags of many different things at their waists. The only people remotely close to Raven's look were the people coming out of the Hot Topic, but most of them still had personalities ten times cheerier than Raven's. Raven had gone to the mall for the first time in years. She was always reluctant, she had even tried to talk Star out of it, even volunteering to come closer to Jump City instead of making Starfire and Dick come all the way to Gotham, but Starfire had insisted they meet here so Dick could take her shopping. Raven couldn't help but notice the stark contrast that the mall was to the outside of Gotham City. In the streets, in the subways, and everywhere else, Gotham was a dark city, filled with crime. Somehow though, the mall seemed bright and cheery and without the threat of a mugging, a rape, or a murder.

"Raven! My good friend it is you!" Starfire cried from far down walkway.

Raven moaned. Star had been her best friend for years, one of the only people she could talk to through all the abuse she suffered, but calling so much attention to her embarressed Raven severely.

"Hi Starfire. Hi Dick," Raven said lowly when they finally reached the bench where she was sitting.

"Raven! It's been so long!" she hugged Raven with a strength Raven couldn't ever remember her having.

Dick smirked as he watched the air slowly draining from Raven's lungs, her face going purple.

"Star...fire.....gah!" she managed to cry out, and Starfire promptly released her.

"Sorry Rae. We have a lot of catching up to do," Starfire said suddenly very serious. then her expression changed to a big smile, "But first," she said, "We have a lot of shopping to do!"

With that cry, Starfire grabbed Raven and Dick by the wrists and sped toward the first store.

-xxx-

He watched intently as Raven was dragged around by her friends, trying to look happy while hiding everything she was really feeling from them.

"I know what you are hiding, my beautiful creature," he said to himself, "They don't see it, but I do."

-xxx-

After hours of shopping, Starfire was finally satisfied. Four large bags hung from her arms, filled to the top with various items. Dick meanwhile opened his wallet and, noticing that all the cash that had once been there was gone, sighed. They walked into the food court and sat down at a table. Raven seemed to have had some fun, but Dick nor Starfire could tell.

"So how did you find me?" Raven asked, "and it seems odd that evryone in Jump City just gave up the case. Twenty or more officers don't get thrown around magically everyday, and young girls don't get mauled by werewolves often either. What's the story?"

"Well," Dick started, "star can tell you how she located you. It'll probably be just as hard to believe. Anyway, the case was kept open for years, people talked about it, and nothing ever surfaced. Strangely though, Jump City being a much cleaner and crime free city tried to keep much of it under wraps. The officers whom got thrown away from you two, only two of them were actually killed. Eighteen of them were injured badly. Fifteen more of them, including sixteen of the ones who were injured, however, just went crazy. They claimed they saw a huge darkness, then shapes from the darkness attacked them. They said they saw demons, horrors beyond belief. Most of them were able to go back to work afte rintense therapy, but some are still there in a padded cell somewhere. The police chief couldn't classify the case, even with the superhuman population on the rise. They deicided the best course of action was to cover it up. Whatever the public could be kept from learning, they were."

"Well, how exactly did you find out?" Raven asked.

"My adoptive father Tom works in the JCPD at a desk job. He gets access to all kinds of things, and files away much of it. He told me the case got lef topen, and then one day not long ago he just said they closed it. There weren't any leads and no one was looking."

"Well what did the public know?" Raven asked.

"The public knew Beast Boy had been arrested. The public also knew the police were after something big. The report the media got was not for Beast Boy, but for soemthing different. They made up a story about a fake superhuman called Red X, and told them he used some sort of horrible toxin on them. Even claimed Terra tore herself apart trying to get spiders off or soemthing. Funny thing was, not long after in Gotham, that Scarecrow villian showed up with a real fear toxin."

Not completely satisfied, but at least believing his story, Starfire turned to Raven.

"And now it is my turn to tell the story!" she said excitedly. " Two years ago, when Beast Boy came out of hiding, he didn't have any problems regaining the public's heart. They used to broadcast news reports of his and other superhumans heroics or crimes all the time on the news networks. As Dick said, Beast Boy's crimes went unknown. You were never even spoken of. Your father disappeared as well, which oddly enough morphe dinto a story that he was the Red X and had taken you somewhere. Dick and I knew the truth, and both of us knew you weren't a bad person. Well, when Beast Boy came back, I watched report after report of what was going on and watched B.B. save person after person. Then, I started to see all his heroics were centered in Gotham. I mean Rae Rae, he was rivialing this rumored Batman for popularity. In one report though, amongst the crowd that had gathered, the time when Beast Boy stopped that arsonist on the Wayne Enterprises Tech Building, I saw you in the crowd. So I started making phone calls."

"You're kidding," Raven said stunned, her voice flat as ever. "Did you just pick up a phone book for Gotham and start dialing?"

Starfire closed her eyes and grinned as wide as she could.

"Yep," Dick said, knowing how crazy it sounded.

"So when you jumped at my voice on the phone when you first called me...it just happened to be the right guess that time?" Raven asked her in disbelief.

Starfire managed to grin wider and said, "Yes my friend, and now that we are back together, we can try to get things back to how they used to be."

Raven sighed and looked down at the table. "They can't ever be the same starfire. I want them to be as normal as they can be, and now that we are able to do stuff together again, I want to try and make thigns better, but they will never be the same."

"Raven, friend, what happened?" Star asked, now very serious.

Raven smilied and looked at her. "Maybe another time Star."

-xxx-

Raven closed the door on her apartment. It had been as good a day as it could have been. She flipped on the light and suddenly it was five years ago. she walked into the bedroom and began undressing, then laid down. Beast Boy came in slowly, and flipped off the light and climbed in next to her. It was the first night in the apartment, their new home, their new life, and they were going to properly make it their own. Neither of them had ever been joine din love like they were this night. Every sensation was ecstacy to them. It started together for both of them and almost like magic, it ended together for both of them. Raven and Beast Boy fell asleep in each others arms that night happy and ready for their future together.

Suddenly the present came back and hit Raven. She was lying in bed in her lingere alone, waiting for someone who would never come home again. She could feel the tears coming again, and she fought to hold them off. Raven realized that no matter how strong she was, her shattered heart would always win. Raven began to weep.


	4. Chapter 3: 3:00 am Proposal

(A.N.: Thanks to everyone reading so far, and especialy thanks to Jerky for reviewing my story so far. I need an opinion though. I have a few ways this story could go, and I'm wondering if anyone thinks I should bring Beast Boy back. While I'm sure bringing B.B. back realisticly may be hard to do, I have an idea I may use dealing with the abilities B.B. acquires when he changes into different animals, but I'd like to know what anyone reading thinks of him coming back. Sorry its been so long sinc emy last update, but school and other things have taken priority, so yeah. This one is going to be very short, but its setting up future events that will be told very soon. I plan to update regualrly from this point on. Anyway, I've rambled enough, so enjoy!)

Raven shivered. She awoke in a cold sweat sometime around 3 a.m. above the covers. As she had earlier, it occured to her that she often slept in very revealing clothing at night, and in many cases in none at all. She had no reason for this, it was only a habit that had stayed from her time with Beast Boy. Raven sat up and looked around the dark room. She ha dnever realized before how empty it looked. After his death, Raven had packed away many of B.B.'s possessions, deciding that every time she looked at them, they brought back even more grief than she already had. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a light flashing by her bed. She reached down and picked the phone the light was mounted to. The caller ID on the phone told her that Starfire had called shortly after she fell asleep. A message was lef ton her answering machine.

"Uhhh," she sighed as she climbed out of bed, still groggy, and went over to the machine that sat on a desk on the far side of the room.

The walk seemed to last forever, each step heavier than the last, taking her forward but never closer. Finally Raven made it to the machine, and pressed the button.

"Raven!" Starfire literally screamed, "I have such wonderous news! Dick proposed! We're getting married Rae!"

A knot formed in Raven's stomach. Starfire was living out a dream she had once hoped to achive with Beast Boy. A dream of a happy marriage with a man she loved. Raven began to choke up, but held back any emotion while the rest of the message played.

"Raven, friend, I want you to come. My maid of honor could not be anyone else! And Dick's best man, a really nice friend of his he already picked out, seemes likem someone you should meet! His name is Damien, Damien Wayne, and you two have so much in common! I want you to meet him before the wedding. OH, we have so much to do!!!"

Raven managed to stop the tears that had formed in her eyes, and chuckled at Starfire's enthusiasm. She couldn''t help but be intrigued by the mention of this Damien Wayne. She thought of Beast Boy again, and wondered if he'd approve of her dating again. The tears came back, and Raven began to sob, despite her best efforts to hold them back.

"Till death do us part," Raven whispered between her tears, before making the long walk back to the drafty confines of her bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Wedding Bells

Well it's official, I decided it was time to start writing again. I had forgotten about my old story, but really got some great ideas and wanted to finish it. So this will begin new updates again. Due to the time it's taken to do this, there may be some slight inconsistencies I have not caught. I would also like to make it clear that all though this is an alternate world where Raven and many other Titans characters are not heroes, there are still some heroes, as evidenced by Beast Boy himself, and the appearance of Superman in the final chapter of my previous story. I kind of envision it in a world where only a few heroes exist, like Superman, and Batman (which if he appears will be a The Dark Knight-inspired version). I hope my reader(s) is still around when I post these. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Wedding Bells

Weeks passed and life went on as usual for Raven. During those weeks she began searching for a new job, as the money she had had was beginning to dry up. She also had begun frequenting different bars and drinking more than she used to. Whether she liked it or not, she still had continued on a very self- destructive path. But today was different. Today she wouldn't show the world the side of her that came out every night, the depressed young woman who cried so often and tried her hardest to fill the void left by the love that was lost to her not so long ago.

It was an odd feeling for Raven, dressed in a long black bride's maid dress amidst what seemed like a sea of white. She'd agreed to be in the wedding for Starfire, but she had made it clear her fashion sense wasn't changing now. People stood around and talked in the open air. Dick's parents had paid for everything, and held it outside their mansion. For former circus performers, they had made an amazing amount of money. Soon the priest showed up, and everyone took their seats, and Raven and some friends of Starfire's she didn't know took their places. Dick's friends took their places as well. That's when Raven saw him for the first time. He was only a little taller than her, with jet black hair, and piercing green eyes. His gaze was cold, and was very odd amongst all Dick's other friends, whom were happy and talking with each other until the ceremony began. Raven was sure that this was Damien Wayne, the son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, the one Star had been going on about not long ago. He was very interesting to her.

The ceremony lasted for an hour. Giving Starfire the option to write her own vows was a mistake made apparent after the first twenty minutes.

"And if I ever do choose to love another man, I will let you know first, my most loved Dick," was only one sentence in the twenty-five pages she had written.

Raven managed to not hear most of it. She was lost in thought. Damien seemed different to her, someone that might understand her.

"But he's still not B.B."Raven mourned.

After the ceremony, most of the guests rushed the tables on the patio, now filled with food and drinks for the reception. They were all mentally exhausted from the novel Starfire had just read.

"I'm not sure if I feel happier or dumber," one guest said.

"That doesn't even make sense," the female, assumingly his wife, said back.

"And that is the problem," the man said, and chuckled a little at what he considered a joke.

Raven sat alone, accepting the occasional comment on how pretty she looked, and despite her constantly pale complexion, how well the dress accented her features. Raven could care less. She stared off toward Dick and his friends who were conversing by the drink table. Damien was there too, though he seemed hesitant to show emotion towards anything. After a few minutes Dick pulled Damien away to talk. They were too far away from her to hear. Suddenly, Raven was assaulted from behind with a huge hug. It was Starfire, in extremely good spirits as always.

"Raven my friend!" she exclaimed, "Wasn't the ceremony just amazing!"

"It was…interesting," said Raven in her usual monotone.

"Raven, show some emotion once in a while," said Star, "I know you have been upset, I know things have been better. But be happy, at least today, for me."

Raven managed to crack a smile and gave Starfire a proper hug. _She deserves what she wants_, Raven thought to herself, and smiled just a little bigger.

"Oh!" cried Starfire, noticing Dick on the other side with his friends, "I forgot! We wanted you to meet Dick's friend. Dick!" Starfire screamed across the yard, startling many guests.

Dick realized what she was calling him for and turned with Damien. They walked over to the girls, and Starfire pulled Raven up from her chair.

"Raven, meet Damien Wayne," Dick said with a big grin on his face.

"H-h-hi," Raven said, realizing she was shaking with excitement.

"Hey," said Damien.

The two stared at each other for a few moments before they heard the DJ start to play some music.

"Our first dance!" shouted Star, knocking Raven into Damien and running to grab Dick.

Damien helped Raven up. She gave a half smirk, and said, "Well, everyone else is…you, um, want to dance."

Damien gave a similar half-smirk, and said, "Sure. For our friends."

And so they danced, moving slowly in rhythm with the music. Raven stared into his eyes, looking for something that would tell her more about him. He was so mysterious, and Raven began to realize she wanted to know everything about him. Soon the song was over, and the dance floor began to clear. Damien's phone rang.

"Uh," he said, "Yeah Dad, I'll be right there." He looked at Raven. "It was nice meeting you," he said, "But there's business I have to take care of…would you want to hang out, sometime…" he trailed off. His never left the same pitch, much like Raven's.

"Sure," Raven said, cracking her half smile once again.

Damien pulled some paper and a pen out of his jacket, and wrote down a number. He handed it to Raven, and before she knew it he had run off. She watched him quickly give his congratulations to Dick and Starfire, than he headed for the gates which lead to the driveway. Raven's emotions were swirling inside her. She hadn't felt like this in years, not since….

An hour or so later the reception was winding down. Star found Raven back at her table.

"Was it an amazing meeting?" Starfire inquired.

"It was…interesting," Raven said, repeating herself from earlier.

"Then that is cause for even more celebration!" Starfire cried out, more than a little drunk.

"You always mange to look at the bright side," Raven said, watching her slowly swaying back and forth in her chair.

"I know," she said with a huge grin on her face, "It is almost like I'm some upbeat alien!"

"You an alien," Raven managed to laugh, "You're strange enough already."

They both laughed, and Raven realized how good she was feeling. After talking with Star a little longer, Raven got up to leave. She said goodbye to everyone and headed out. The Grayson's mansion was on the outskirts of Gotham, so when Raven walked out to the driveway, she could see the whole city. In the sky there was projected a very large emblem of a Bat. It reminded Raven of the night she lost Beast Boy. It made Raven shiver.


End file.
